Nessuno Giorno Ma Oggi
by BellsConlon
Summary: Even with the boy, she can't find happiness in the day. Luckily for her, the boy respects her for it. They will find happiness, though, as they do even without a national marking on the calendar. Chameron VDay 3-shot. To be posted 2/13-15. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Nessuno Giorno Ma Oggi

Disclaimer: All characters affiliated with House, M.D. are property of David Shore and Fox, along with episode plotlines.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Chameron, Chase/Cam

A Valentine's Day Story

Part One beta read by bookwormkiwi

* * *

Cameron yawned loudly and leaned her elbows against the faux-granite of the top of the nurse's station, holding her head in her hands.

"It's quiet!" she moaned. "No one is here!"

Brenda, an ER nurse to whom Cameron was slowly growing closer, looked from the computer screen, where she was seated opposite Cameron.

"You complain if it's too crowded and now you want the crowd?" Brenda burrowed her brow in confusion. "Contradicting slightly?"

Cameron sighed, pulling her head up to rest her chin on her hands.

"Other days I want to get the hell out of here," she said. "You know thirty-two hours shifts over the holidays don't sit well with me."

"That was nearly two months ago," Brenda stated flatly, clearly done hearing Cameron whine about her three day marathon over Christmas Eve, Day, and the day after. Her hands typing quickly as she talked. Cameron looked down jealously. The lucky multi-tasker; Brenda always got to go home earlier than everyone else because she completed all of her work. Either that or Cuddy just liked her.

"I missed Christmas," Cameron lamented. "Missed it. And I was so busy with the drunk idiots who decided to slam beer bottles over their heads that I didn't have time to call Chase."

"You spent Christmas suchering together," Brenda reminded, referring to the fact that after Chase had arrived back at PPTH to see what was keeping Cameron, he had stayed with her upon realizing she wasn't going to be able to come home. She had protested, but he pushed that he wanted to spend Christmas with her, regardless of the location.

"Yes, because blood and bandages is so romantic," Cameron said, turning to face the empty ER, aside from the mother and toddler pair in the corner who was being treated by a nurse. That's how minor the injury was.

"You know, Alli," Brenda started, having Cameron's permission to be one of the few to address her by her first name. "You're never one to complain about your romantic life. If anything, you never talk about it and I worry you're not happy."

Cameron opened her mouth, turning back to face Brenda to protest.

"But I know you are!" Brenda cut in, holding up a hand to stop her from butting in. "But clearly something is annoying you to be whining on Valentine's Day. If it's slow, you'll get to go home early!"

Cameron nodded.

"I know, I know!" she cried. "I'm totally hypocritical, but I actually don't want to head home early today. This isn't like Christmas."

Throughout the conversation, Brenda had been participating somewhat distractedly as she filed charting information into the computer, eager to finish her shift and head home, for it was Valentine's Day, and the pretty redhead did have a date. But as she heard Cameron's last statement, her head shot up, hands leaving the keyboard as she pushed herself into a standing position.

"Allison Cameron." Brenda's voice was stern, giving Cameron the oddest sense of deja vu, bring memories from her Catholic school elementary days to the forefront of her mind. She shook her head, fully convinced the strict nuns had forced her Atheist.

"You're scaring me," Allison informed her, the nurse raising an eyebrow.

"I love Dave," Brenda began, referring to her schoolteacher boyfriend, "but he is in no way Chase. You have Robert Chase at your disposal, missy! All blond and Aussie and doctor and Mr. Lover! The man who is like, a sex machine!"

The mother being treated looked up sharply, glancing down at her young son and back upon the two medical professionals in slight disapproval.

"Louder, if you don't mind," Cameron suggested sarcastically. "I'm not quite sure House heard and you do know how he loves a good bit of gossip."

"Oh, House knows!" Brenda said, dismissing Cameron's attempt at stalling her lecture with a wave of her hand. "House knows everything. And he caught you at in the supply closet, remember? Regardless, I'm not finished."

Cameron sighed and leaned her head against her hand.

"Go on."

"Yes, where was I? Right, sex machine," Brenda continued in a lower tone. "He's God, okay? And he's yours. So whatever is bugging you, go home, slip on some nice lingerie, get drunk, and get laid. It's a foolproof formula for getting rid of all of those stupid feelings about Valentine's Day not being special."

"It's not," Cameron replied flatly, Brenda's eyes bugging.

"Did you just listen to me? At all?"

Cameron sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It's a Hallmark-induced holiday," she explained. "Cheesy cards, stupid bears. It's all a bunch of shit people by someone because the media and pop songs have told us this is the only way to thank 'the one' or whatever the poems say."

Brenda looked at her mentor in disbelief.

"Ali, you're brilliant, you're a doctor, you're my boss, and you're an idiot," she said. "Do you really not see the beauty in Valentine's Day? It's a day to stop the craziness of life for a moment and sit back and say, 'Damn, my boyfriend's blond and Australian and I love him. Let me now screw him and be happy!'"

"My life is never short of craziness; I'm a doctor," Cameron stated flatly, moving away from the counter to move to the supply cart- reorganizing seemed to be the only thing to do in her state of boredom.

"And why can't couples do exactly that any other day? Why February the 14th? Because society says to. Any other day can be full of fights, but all couples have to pretend to be lovey dovey today and all single people have to watch and fall into self despair."

"You're really looking at this pessimistically," Brenda observed, pulling a stool over to sit next to Cameron. "It's a happy day!"

"It's a day of February, same as any other, and I'm treating it like that," Cameron replied curtly, piling ace bandages. "I refuse to act like a cheerleader on caffeine and wonder what teddy bear my boyfriend bought me just because Hallmark tells me to."

"So this is you rebelling against society or something?" Brenda asked, trying to understand where her boss was going with things. "Um, okay."

Cameron stopped fiddling with gauze pads and looked Brenda squarely in the eye.

"Repeat this to no one, okay?" she instructed. "Or I will find out. Gossip travels like wildfire around here."

Brenda nodded solemnly.

"I don't like today not because of society, but because of the pomp and pageantry of it all. Love is simple and pure and nonmaterial; why can't it be expressed fully and gratifyingly every day? What do cards and stuffed animals do to make something even more special? I'm with Robert every day, every night. A few hours, but it's enough, it's what I need. That is how I want to love and be in a relationship: with time spent together. Teddy does nothing for me."

"See that was way less confusing than everything else you said," Brenda told her. "You could've said that first."

"Ah, but then you wouldn't have been able to tell Mommy dearest all about my sex machine of a boyfriend," Cameron reminded, waving goodbye to said mother as she pulled her young out behind her.

xXxXxXxXxX

Eric Foreman held the door open for Robert Chase, who nodded gratefully as he entered the warmth of the hospital.

"Hate winter," he grumbled as he and Foreman fell in step. "Way too cold and Cameron has to work through the night because of the asses who crash while driving at bloody 3AM."

"So I guess Valentine's Day got off to a good start for the two of you then," Foreman guessed as the pair passed through the lobby, nodding in greeting to Dr. Lisa Cuddy, who waved in return.

"Didn't even see her yet today," Chase informed. "But really, it's not a big deal for us. Alli really doesn't like the holiday too much and I find the cards beyond cheesy and cliche, so it works."

"At least you have someone," Foreman said. "Single, again. And trust me, it sucks especially since I, you know, work with the woman I want to be with and she's still pissed at me." Chase patted Foreman's shoulder and pressed the up arrow for the elevator.

"Somehow, I think you'll manage," he told his comrade as the doors opened with a ring. The two stepped in, continuing to lament over Foreman's rocky love life. The doors were nearly closed before a cane jutted out between the crack left between the doors, nearly hitting Chase, who was pulled out of the way by Foreman just in time.

"Jesus, House!" Chase swore. "Trying to blind me?"

Gregory House limped onto the elevator, replying with fake sincerity, "Of course not! It's Valentine's Day - spread the love!"

Chase and Foreman looked at one another before turning back to House.

"You're awfully cheerful," Foreman observed. "Did you pay-per-view porn again? Or is your soap on today? It has to be one of the two."

"Pay-per-view's got nothing decent," House said with a grimace. "And I can't be happy on Valentine's Day? It's the best day, in my mind! I can sexually harass Cuddy and blame it on the horniness of the holiday."

"Yeah, because that's the purpose of today," Chase agreed sarcastically with a sideways glance at his former boss, part of him thinking House had overdosed on the Vicodin again.

"You've finally got a lady wombat. You should be happy," House said to Chase, poking him in the side with the bottom of his cane. "You won't have to watch cricket alone tonight!"

"We don't watch cricket," Chase said. "It's actually a relationship and one that neither of us feel comfortable talking about with you, considering you don't exactly give the best advice around."

"Who's house tonight?"

"Not talking."

"Probably yours, then. Cameron still all control freak? That must suck during sex. You're probably stuck on the bottom a lot," House said, pretending to sympathize as the door slid open and the three stepped into the hallway. Chase gritted his teeth to keep from retaliating as Foreman looked on in amusement, though slightly disturbed, though. He didn't need the visual House was forming.

"She's blond now," House said, looking up, as if he were holding a conversation with multiple personalities of his person. "Very hooker-ish. That must be interesting..."

"We're at her house," Chase finally said. "She's very considerate and not at all controlling. Now leave her alone today, okay?"

"I wouldn't flirt with her today!" House cried. "Her boyfriend would go all Aussie on me and that'd be the end."

Chase glared at House before turning and walking down the hall, Foreman watching his friend go before turning to his boss.

"You didn't need to do that," Foreman said. "He doesn't work for you; leave the guy alone."

"That would take all the fun out of life, then," House retorted, limping down the hall to his office and joint meeting room. "Plus, I received some valuable information for future encounters with his blond kangaroo girl."

"Leave Cameron alone," Foreman said, holding the door open for House.

"What'd he do now?" Kutner asked. "Why does he have to leave Cameron alone? She finally seek legal action? It's about time."

"She doesn't remember the night we spent and it's tearing us both apart," House said dramatically, imitating the teenage boys in the various teen soaps playing. "I might have to sleep with Thirteen now just to overcome it!"

"The biopsy we ran yesterday is in," Thirteen informed, ignoring both House's comment as the look Foreman was shooting her. "No sign of the muscle failure needed for the diagnosis. It's the nerves."

"Oh, fun. Do we get to screw with someone's brain again?" House cried, rubbing his hands together. "Gotta love Valentine's Day."

* * *

**This story will be written in three parts, to be updated tomorrow and on to Sunday. I would love to hear from you readers, I have worked very hard on this story and it has carefully been looked over by the wonderful bookwormkiwi, also an excellent author whom I highly recommend reading for a well-written House fan fiction.**

**Comments will be most welcome and I hope to post tomorrow, late afternoon.**

**I will still be doing a oneshot after this week's episode as well. Have no fear.**

**Hearts**

**-youMEANeverything14**


	2. Chapter 2

Nessuno Giorno Ma Oggi

Disclaimer: All characters affiliated with House, M.D. are property of David Shore and Fox, along with episode plotlines.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Chameron, Chase/Cam

A Valentine's Day Story

Part Two beta read by animanga128

* * *

~2~

"Jeez, did Hallmark puke in here or something?"

Cameron set her tray down parallel to Chase's, looking around the room at sea of pink, red, and heart-shaped decorations dressing up the cafeteria, wincing as she took her seat and noticed the festive napkin slipped under her plate.

"Even the kitchen has been shot," she moaned, waving the paper before angrily setting her drink down up it, watching as the condensation bled onto the design.

"You're in a good mood," Chase observed, watching her with a slight smile, one which he was trying to hide. "I'm pretty sure I have the only girlfriend who's not stressing out having the 'perfect night' or getting pissed off his her boyfriend bought the wrong flower or something."

"You lucked out them," Cameron commented, taking a sip of her soda and raising her eyebrows. "Consider yourself lucky."

"I do and I have," Chase assured her. "For a while now." He nudged her foot under table, a subtle reminder.

"Oh, I know," Cameron said. "It's Tuesday, remember?"

Chase's eyebrows knitted.

"Is it really? I thought-"

Cameron had to laugh. Chase looked adorably cute when he was confused.

"No, it's Saturday, you were right," Cameron said with a small laugh. They often lost track of the days because of the odd shifts they worked. Cameron felt as if she were living in the twilight zone at times.

Chase sighed in relief, his eyes widening as he shook his head, blond bangs falling into his eyes. He twitched his head to the right as a way of shacking his unruly hair out of the way.

"Maybe it'd just be easier to get a haircut," Cameron suggested, stabbing at her fruit cup. "Not that I don't find it sexy and all but..."

"Yes, the cane is a _huge _turn on," a voice agreed. Cameron turned her head as Chase peered around her to find, trailed by his team. "Does it turn you on enough to move and let the cripple take a seat?"

"It's not a question, is it," Cameron stated as she stood quickly and dodged House's cane aimed at her ribs.

"Here's a novel idea: find another table," Chase said dryly, crossing his arms.

"Why, ruining your Valentine's Day?" House asked him in mock concern, putting feet up on the table. "Cupid put an arrow up Cameron's ass? Oh, wait, that stick's been there a while."

Kutner stifled a laugh while Cameron merely raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, mirroring Chase. Kutner, unable to contain himself, let out a cough sounding quite like, "_Burn!" _earning him a jab in the ribs from Taub.

Thirteen, standing awkwardly away from the group and away from Foreman, rolled her eyes.

"While House acts like the horny fifteen year old he is," she began, shooting her boss a dry look of in-amusement, "would someone like to help me push another table over?"

Chase stood up, eyes boring into House's, who merely shrugged and took a wolfish bite out of his Rueben.

"I'm sorry," Chase murmured quietly in Cameron's eye as he pulled two chairs over for them.

"It's not your fault," Cameron dismissed. "House is an ass; we know that. Leave it to him to ruin Valentine's Day."

"I thought you hated it," Foreman said, taking a seat next to her, clearly uncomfortable with the fact that the only empty seat was across from himself. Thirteen, looking to House, who was clearly gleeful at this fact, rolled her eyes and put her tray down.

"I don't _hate _it," Cameron said. "To strong a word. I just think the whole thing is stupid."

"At least you have someone to even be with," Kutner observed. "It sucks being single. It'll be me, Ben and Jerry's, and the Terminator movies."

"You sound like a girl," House said. "Take out Terminator and put that movie about the girl who looks like Chase and has no life outside of weddings and you could be the star of those dating website commercials."

Cameron choked on a swallow of her soda. House thwacked her across the back with his cane. earning him a glare of pain from Cameron before she collected herself.

"Did you really just compare Chase to Katherine Heigl?" Thirteen asked, somewhat amused. "Low blow."

Chase, pretending nothing has just occurred, turned to Foreman.

"So how is the diagnosis coming along?" he asked. "The biopsy I ran in?"

"It's not the muscle," Thirteen cut in. "Nerves is the next guess."

Foreman turned to say something to Thirteen, but Cameron came in with, "What are the symptoms? I haven't heard about the new case yet."

"Yes, probably because you don't work for me anymore," House reminded, swiping a french fry off of her tray before reaching over to take the carton.

"Yet I'm usually helping," Cameron retaliated before turning back to the team. "Symptoms?"

"Came into the clinic with leg tremors in the right quad," Kutner informed. "A few hours later, they appeared in the thigh, and then the left leg."

"Which led to the biopsy," Cameron assumed.

"We received a call from the nursing staff early this morning when the patient began to vomit blood," Taub continued.

"Side affect from the tremor medication?" Chase suggested.

"You think we didn't think of that, wombat?" House said. "God, the schooling system down under is _really _going down under."

Chase didn't respond. He had learned to not let House's jabs get at him after a while.

"If it wasn't the meds, it's a short list of symptoms to diagnose from," Cameron said. "Did anything occur?"

"She coded about ten minutes before we got down here," Foreman informed. "Blood in the chest area."

"Is she clotting?" This question came from House, who had been watching re-runs of some soap or another while things were quiet. "Did anyone slice her wrist yet to check?"

The four glanced warily at each other and Taub spoke up.

"We figured she was in too much of a fragile stage to allow her lose more blood," he explained. "We thought it'd be best to give it an hour or so."

"Yes, well, who's you're daddy?" House asked. "Last time I checked, I was the big kahuna here. Go. I want a clotting time test. If she codes again, that's what the big electric paddle things are for." His voice was laced with his usual sarcastic wit.

With a roll of her eyes, Thirteen was the fist to stand up, huffing as she took her yogurt and left the vicinity.

House looked to the three males and, with a wave of his cane-free hand, yelled, "Well, go!"

Kutner jumped up followed Thirteen while Taub and Foreman shot a disapproving look House's way before departing.

"It's good you have the full support and trust of you're team," Cameron said sarcastically. "Makes for good team conclusions on patient cases."  
"We were never like that," Chase agreed. "We got along."

"Cameron was in love with me, you were a kangaroo two-face, and Foreman was a mini-me," House rattled off. "Yes, very good team."

Cameron took a deep breath, clearly annoyed by House's description of herself. She fought the urge to retaliate, but didn't want to give House the pleasure of knowing he had gotten to her.

Chase picked up on her edginess and suggested, "Why don't you go help on a test, for once? Or annoy Wilson. Anyone but us."

"Aw, being the good boy toy," House teased. "Very nice. But you don't have the right to boss me around, and pissing the two of you on Valentine's Day is oddly even more fun than it is on any other day. Maybe it's the balloons. And I don't mean the helium filled ones. The new scrubs top are _amazing."_

Cameron flushed and folder her arms across her chest.

"Really, House, you have to have better things to do," she said darkly. House pretended to be deep in thought before shaking his head.

"Yeah, my schedule's pretty light this week," he said. "No appointments to keep."

"House!"

Dr. Cuddy's voice cut through the din of the cafeteria like a bullet, causing House to groan and push himself into a standing position, looking around for a getaway route.

"I can see you from every angel," Cuddy assured. "Don't think you're getting away."  
Lisa Cuddy came to stand on the opposite side of the table from her three employees, looking crisp in a white collared shirt tucked into a pencil shirt, her thing waist hugged by a wide belt. Heels dressed her feet, as usual, and for a single mother working long days and weeks, Cuddy looked her usual fresh self, her typical 'I'm annoyed at House' face dressing her features.

"Told you the balloons were better today," House commented to Chase, who followed his comrade's to his boss's chest before glancing embarrassingly away. Cuddy followed Cameron's lead and cross her arms delicately over her shirt, still maintaining her air of dignity and higher authority.

"You should be in the clinic right now," she told House, a statement that had really lost its power of the years from overuse. Cuddy really just found House to tell him out of force of habit at this point. "You know you should, because I've reminded you almost everyday for the past five years."

"But it's Valentine's Day!" House whined, as if this was excuse for everything. "Feel the love."

"You hate Valentine's Day," Cuddy said.

"I never actually said that."

"You hate humanity and life," Chase put in. "It's kind of default that you would hate Valentine's Day."

"Cameron loves life," House reminded, pointing over his shoulder to the scowling blond. "And she hates today too."

"Yes, Dr. Cameron looks joyous," Cuddy agreed with a slight roll of her eye. "But she generally has a pleasant day when you're not around to make jabs at her. You, on the other hand, apparently believe it's your life's goal to make others suffer."

"Can we get to point of this whole lecture?" House requested.

"Her point is that you don't give a crap about Cupid or his arrows, nor the happiness of others," Cameron explained in a slightly exasperated tone.

"If Cupid's arrows did that to Cuddy's breasts, I care a LOT," House differed.

"The point," Cameron went on, "is that today shouldn't normally excuse you from clinic duty, but for once, I'll agree with you."

Chase and Cuddy turned to Cameron, their mouths hanging open.

"Are you crazy?" Chase asked.

"Lisa, really. Today is all about love and compassion, happiness," Cameron reminded. "Do you really want House bringing everyone down?"

Cuddy thought this through and slowly nodded.

"Valid point," she agreed, turning to House. "Okay, so Cameron has saved your ass yet again. Can I pull someone from your team to cover for you since you'll assign someone anyway?"

"Take Thirteen or Foreman," Chase suggested. "They're not such a happy pair to have together right now either."

Cuddy nodded once and turned to walk back toward her office. Before House could utter another word in her direction, Cameron stood and took Chase's hand, pulling him away from the cafeteria.

"Where are we going?" Chase asked, hoping Cameron wasn't too upset over House's words. They had a tendency to affect her deeply at times.

"Ali?"

She led him down the stairwell, avoiding the elevator, and to a door on the same floor as their old office.

"What are we doing here?"

Cameron glanced left and right down the hall before cracking the door and dragging Chase into the broom closet, locking it behind them.

"What the-" Chase was cut off by Cameron, kissing him furiously.

"I thought you were anti-Valentine's Day," he reminded as she moved to his neck, breaking to reply, "I am. This isn't for any day. Why can't you just be like other guys and shut up and kiss me back?"

Chase did just that.

* * *

**Thanks for the response to the first chapter and the third will be up tomorrow, I promise.**

**I do not own any copyrighted company or merchandise mentioned in this chapter.**

**I was watching season 3 today and the Chase/Cameron is to funny, but I was also reflecting on just how much the characters we love have changed so much. It really is amazing what working for House does to a person.**

**Hearts on Valentine's Day!**

**-youMEANeverything14**


	3. Chapter 3

Nessuno Giorno Ma Oggi

Disclaimer: All characters affiliated with House, M.D. are property of David Shore and Fox, along with episode plotlines.

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Chameron, Chase/Cam

A Valentine's Day Story

* * *

~3~

Cameron stretched her arms over her head with a loud yawn, turning her head to eye the clock on the wall. 9:10. Had it really only been five minutes since she had last checked? TIme seemed to be moving slowly and nine thirty couldn't come soon enough.

"Well, you got your wish!" Brenda sang as she came to Cameron's side, a bundle of bloody bandages in her hand. She opened the trash can placed by Cameron's side and threw in the messy pile.

"And that would be?" Cameron asked, trying to think back to their earlier conversation.

"The ER finally filled!" Brenda cried, waving an arm to indicate the crowded room, nurses hurrying back and forth to patients with bandages and medicene. "Cupid must love you."

Cameron rolled her eyes at the mention of the icon of the holiday, her eyes scanning the room for an unattended patient. On the far ride side sat a little girl and her mother, her mother pressing a towel to her daughter's wrist.

"Come with me," she said to Brenda, walking across the room, weaving in and out of nurses and patients and she continued their conversation. "I"m glad it filled, but at this point, I just want to head home."

"Oh, finally let Chase make some special plans?" Brenda guessed suggestively, running a bit to catch up with her taller partner. "Dinner? A movie? Soak in the tub?"

"No, none of that," Cameron dismissed. "There'll probably be a cold pizza on the coffee table with Chase asleep in front of some late-night talk show. I just want to go home, to normalcy, and get away from all the red and hearts and over-romanticizing talk."

"Oh, you secretly love it," Brenda teased. Cameron nudged her in the side before addressing the mother tearfully holding her daughter.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cameron," she greeted, bending down to lock eyes with the young girl. "What happened here, sweetie?"

Cameron ended up staying well past ten-her patient required a trip to radiology and her blood sent to lab after finally being sent home with a casted arm and a prescription for a staph infection.

"This is just great!" Cameron huffed, slamming her locker door shut with unnecessary force. "I told Chase I'd be home over a half hour ago. God, I hate working nights!"

"If I remember correctly," Brenda began, lacing her shoes as she glanced up at her colleague, "there was once a time when you were the only fellow who complied and stayed through the night when House demanded it."

"Yeah, well, a lot's changed since I worked under House," Cameron grumbled, stifling a yawn.

"_You've _changed since you've worked under House," Brenda corrected. "Both of you have, you and Chase. Foreman not so much, but you and Chase, most definitely. I can see the difference. You're harder and more careful with your feelings, Chase more independent and less of an ass kisser."

Cameron had to smirk at the last remark; she sighed heavily upon hearing the other, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Had anyone told me two years ago when I started this all with him that it would've turned into this level of a relationship, I would've demanded an MRI of their head," she said wryly.

"He always liked you," Brenda said, closing her locker and shouldering her bag. Cameron did the same and the two exited the locker room, walking down the hallway. "I could tell. Everyone could. Both of you kind of clicked, it seemed."

"I was high and he still slept with me," Cameron said. "That was crazy on his part."

"Crazy because he was crazy about you," Brenda reminded. "Plus, you went to him to ask for sex. I'm sure any idiot who was straight would've given it to you."

"Thanks," Cameron deadpanned. "That makes me feel so great."

"What I mean is that you went to him because you knew he wouldn't hurt you," Brenda amended. "You felt safe with him."

"I thought I felt nothing with him, honestly," she confessed. "But when he was fired, I guess I realized I missed him or something, or that it just confirmed I was over House...I don't know. I really don't put much thought into it."

"Which is good. You not thinking to hard into your relationship," Brenda elaborated.

"It was a bad thing, really. I was so distant, I didn't reach out-"

"You were scared to grow close to someone again, Alli. The last relationship you had ended in death."

"I willing entered said relationship because I knew that I wouldn't have to settle," Cameron said, pushing open the front door, releasing a gust of cool air into the lobby. She held it open for Brenda and stepped out behind her. "I liked the control, I won't lie. I don't have that with Robert."

"Which can be good," Brenda repeated. "My point is that he's taking down the wall you put up and still supporting you! He cares and you're willing letting the wall fall, which in turn means _you _care."

Cameron looked down at her comrade.

"Why are you so interested in my love life?" she asked. Brenda shrugged.

"I am the only person you really talk to about it," she reminded. "You need the support. But I have another theory."

Cameron sighed.

"What?"

"I think you like Valentine's Day," Brenda told in a sing-song tone. "You're so eager to get home!"

"I'm tired."

"You want to get home to Chase."

"The whole thing is a Hallmark scheme."

"Yes, maybe so. But the real meaning is deeper; it's suppose to stand for the deeper appreciation of a loved one. I think you're liking that part of things."

"I appreciate Chase!"

"But I think the sappy part of you is excited that you finally have someone to spend today with. You're really anti-Valentine's Day because you were so alone for a while there. Now that you have someone you really care about, it doesn't scare you as much."

They had come to Cameron's car, Brenda stopping to look at her friend questioningly.

"Good night," Cameron said, opening the door. "Go enjoy you're fun, steamy sex."

"You'll have news for me in the morning," Brenda said smugly. "I'll be on it."

"Use condoms," was the only reply that the nurse received before Cameron closed the door and started the engine.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Cameron spent the car ride home thinking. For a doctor she spent most of her day thinking, remembering treatment plans she had learned in med school, pneumonic and other tricks to help her remember bones and where they were in the body, and diseases to help House's team diagnose. She thought a _lot. _At this particular moment, though, she hated it.

She wasn't thinking medical-no bones, treatments, medicines, nothing. She was thinking about love, her relationship, slightly angry at Brenda for being a love whiz and Cameron's apparent self appointed therapist, but slightly grateful at the same time, because on the drive home, Cameron realized one thing: the nurse was right.

Cameron had wanted to grow closer to Chase; she had sought him out that night, asking to start something. But looking back, she could see what others, namely House and Brenda, saw. She was scared to drop her guard, scared of the pain and hurt she subconsciously was convinced she was going to feel. She also realized how lucky she was, and what she truly had been taking for granted. Chase was what she needed in her life and he had stuck by her even when she was closing herself off to him,

The house door was open when she pulled the handle, a sign that Chase knew she had yet again forgotten her keys. She smiled at this thoughtfulness, her smirk growing as the usual sight of her apartment met her eyes: a cold pizza laying in it's box on the coffee table, littered around with coffee mugs and tabloids left from the few hours Cameron ever actually spent _living _in her house. The TV, as usual, was turned to a random trashy reality show and Chase was sprawled on the couch in his boxers, nodding off.

Cameron dropped her bag in the foyer and made her way to the couch to kiss Chase's forehead before turning to make her way into the bedroom, but something latched around her wrist and Cameron found herself pulled down on top of her boyfriend.

"My hands are freezing," she warned, placing a hand on his bare chest, Chase shrugging.

"It'll warm up," he assured. "And you're late."

"Some eight year old decided to break her arm as payback to her parents for leaving her with a babysitter while they went out," Cameron informed.

"Slightly cynical," he observed as Cameron put her chin on his chest, allowing herself to relax.

"I'll say," she agreed. "I tried to get out of there as soon as I could."

"Eh, no worries," Chase said. "We had no plans. No time."

Cameron knew he literally meant they had no time; any reservation made usually ended up cancelled as shirts had a habit of going overtime. She also knew he was referring to the fact it was Valentine's Day.

"About that.." she began, but her voice trailed off as she leaned in to kiss him, deciding in this case, actions spoke louder than words as the kiss, beginning sweetly, turning passionate and probing.

Cameron broke off, her breath ragged as she managed to get out while Chase kissed her neck, "Thank you."

Chase broke contact and looked up at her, his gaze penetrating.

"For what?" he asked huskily. Cameron straddled him and sat up, pulling her scrub top over her head along with the long sleeved shirt she wore underneath, leaning back down to kiss him before replying, "For being you, for being here, for everything."

And as the kiss progressed to more, Chase knew Cameron had just summed up her feelings of the past year and a half in one simple sentence. This, coupled with her actions and gestures to open up more in the last few months, made it clear to Chase that Valentine's Day had changed perspective in Cameron's mind. He also knew he had just received the best present she could've ever given.

* * *

** Thank you so much for reading this story. I was really happy with the final result. As you know, I like to explore and go into Cameron's thoughts and feelings for Chase, as she is usually guarded and I love think of what is going on in her head, what is really going with the two at home.**

**The fans were told that Cameron and Chase would be coming back into a more prominent role again as season 5 closed and season 6 began, a fact I'm excited about. Theories of what will happen with their relationship include a) pregnancy b) marriage c) a combination of both or d) a breakup. Lord hope it's not the latter. If anyone has any theories, let me know.**

**I will post a one-shot about tomorrow's episode, have no fear. I love writing Chameron and I'm glad I have a bit of a growing fan base.**

**Thanks so much!!!**

**-youMEANeverything14**


End file.
